Tainted Winter
by SilveringCloud
Summary: Lavi just loves winter. The snow fall, making snowmen, anything you could think of he just simply loved. But what happens when he confronts Allen on his dislike of the season? Is there more to it then it seems? ... Allen and Lavi friendship.


A Little Help from My Friends

Tainted Winter

-

_Description: Lavi just loves winter. The snow fall, making snowmen, anything you could think of he just simply loved. But what happens when he confronts Allen on his dislike of the season? Is there more to it then it seems? ... Allen and Lavi friendship._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own D. Gray-Man. Nor do I own the season winter. If I did own winter I would totally make it snow so much that I would have a lot of snow days._

_Thanks once again for looking at this story, and thanks if you favorite it or review it._

Talking: "talking"

Thinking: 'thinking'

-

Lavi always loved winter.

He liked it so much he considered it to be his favorite season of the year, how could someone hate winter? A feeling of irregular warmth filled his heart when he looked out the frost covered windows to watch the falling snow. It gave him a sensation of rebirth and his sorrows and consequences just seemed to diminish in thin air.

But this cold and windy season wasn't the only thing to make him feel so alive, except he wasn't a thing he was a someone. Allen Walker.

It seemed to Lavi that the boy could read minds, because at that very moment he made his way into the room. The library to be more exact, the red haired exorcist always came here when he wasn't whisked away on missions. Being a Bookman he was interested in... Books, obviously.

The boy was in his normal attire of exorcist coat and such except for the layering of snow on his shoulders, leathery hood covering the majority of his face. Which Lavi suspected was done on purpose, but he made no such comments.

"Ello Walker" Lavi smiled warmly towards the dark figure slowly approaching his position at the window sill.

"Morning Lavi" he replied as he de-hooded himself and gave the normal smile that was always equipped to his face. He quickly swiped at the white coldness on him, knocking some of it to the floor, and it melted almost instantly.

"What are you up to?" At command the older teen picked up the overly large book he was reading, Allen came back with a simple "oh, not going to go enjoy the beautiful weather outside?" the sarcasm seemed to drip off his words as he walked over to a bookshelf. A silence settled over them.

"... You don't like winter?"

"Eh?" Allen asked, a bit surprised at the sudden reawakening of the conversation that seemed left for dead.

"I asked if you liked winter... Do you?"

"... Not really" he attempted to answer the question with politeness, but Lavi still seemed a bit perturbed by what he said.

Poor Allen had no idea what he had just unleashed.

"But... We made a snowman when we first met! And you were just outside before; I mean the snow is still melting off of you! And it's just so beautiful, how can you hate something so pure?" Lavi really didn't mean to bark as harshly as he did, but he was just so puzzled by it.

"I just... Don't?"

The bandana boy was no where near happy with that kind of an answer, you don't just hate something for no reason. And with that he made an inward pact, that by the end of the day he would prove to Allen how magical winter was.

-

"Lavi... Can I ask you why we're out here?"

The two walked about the Black Order that was currently covered in a sheet of white, snow crunching under their boots.

"We're enjoying the snow fall Moyashi" Lavi piped happily and smiled at the now twitching exorcist. He knew the boy hated such a name, but what could he say, it was hard to break the habit?

Allen huffed a cloud of smoke and turned his head out to the dead trees, wondering why he was being dragged out into the cold.

"C'mon Allen, lighten up" Lavi mock punched him, but only received a dull stare in return, that was very un-Allen. What happened to the always polite and smiling Allen? Did he really hate this season_ that_ much?

The white haired boy sighed "I will, if the snow lightens up first" he gestured to the monotonous grey skies above them. And their discussion once again fell silent.

"Wanna make a snowman?"

"Do we have to?"

Lavi automatically turned to the mopping Allen and gave him the biggest puppy face he could muster.

"... Fine"

The two went to the biggest snow pile they could find, and went to work at making the 'best snowman ever', or at least that's what Lavi was calling it. Allen was sent to work on the body, but it simply kept falling apart before he could even finish.

"Here, let me show you" Lavi kneeled in the snow next to him, and picked up some snow and packed it in. "You have to pack it hard or it won't be strong enough for the next layer" he commented under the observation of silvery eyes.

"Okay I'll do that then, thanks" Allen smirked a bit, and his eyes finally seemed to carry the grin too. After a small moment the body was done and Lavi carefully brought his half of the project to rest on top of it. "It's a masterpiece" the younger teen commented as he crouched down to look at it in detail.

"Oh wait! One last thing!" Lavi quickly ran over to it and did something with the face, Allen couldn't quite tell what. Then as he stepped away he said a simple "Ta-da" as he showed his comrade what he had done.

"... Ha-ha" he commented as he looked at the make shift pentacle and scar that now covered the snowman's left coal eye.

As Allen looked over the snowman, Lavi noticed that he was slowly breaking through to the boy. Well not much, but at least he wasn't miserable.

-

"A-choo!"

"Bless you Allen" Lavi replied for what seemed the twentieth time since they made their way into the gothic castle of the Black Order. He couldn't help but feel guilty and making the boy go out with him into the fresh fallen fluff.

Or maybe he was feeling bad at being selfish enough to try and make Allen love the winter season.

After a bit of walking, they were back to the safety of the bookshelf crowded room known as the library. Lavi went to his window sill, swinging his hanging feet back and forth as he watched Allen take a small leather chair close by.

"Sorry"

"Pardon?" Allen asked as he looked up, and then sneezed once more into his gloved hands. He looked about to see if there were any tissue boxes in sight, but of course there were none. So he regrettably whipped his nose against his leather sleeve, his nose seemed to redden as a reaction, making his face seem paler then normal.

"I tried to make you love winter, and because of it I kinda made you sick, so sorry about that" Lavi explained with a guilty smile.

Allen seemed a bit surprised at the statement, but then turned away to one of the other windows and scratched his head anxiously. The red head could tell from the look in his eyes that though Allen was sitting right here in front of him, his mind was miles away. Such a look made Lavi catch his breath, afraid that if he made a sudden movement something would happen.

"I used to like it once" Allen commented with a grim smile, his eyes showing the sadness his voice had learned to hide over the years. Lavi returned with a tilt of confusion, trying to hint at an explanation to why, and he got his wish.

"Mana adopted me in the winter... Around Christmas" he talked about it with such a monotone, but his eyes portrayed so much more. "But I stopped lovingly it, because all I wanted to do was forget everything so it wouldn't hurt as much" Allen looked as if he wanted to cry, but he knew the boy's willpower would hold it off.

"Allen I..." the older teen tried to console him, but the white haired boy interrupted.

"But... After I joined the Black Order I figured out I couldn't run forever, you all taught me that. It's all so nice I just feel like it's all too good for me and... Dear God I know I can't ignore my past but I don't know if I can accept it either and..."

Before he could continue Lavi had jumped from his perch on the sill and hugged Allen as tightly as he could. The boy was caught off guard at first, but then just fell apart in his arms; tears fell like the snow outside but in a more tainted way.

"Don-n't te-" he failed to even form sentences.

"I won't tell anyone Allen, I promise" and he hugged the boy tighter if that was even possible.

He turned his eyes to the white landscape, it just seemed so innocent but it almost hinted at hiding more under the surface then there seemed to be. Even though the snow was so pure and happy, it hid away at the dead nature just a few layers away. With snowflakes falling to further bury any proof of such things, but it never made them simply fade away. It was all still there.

'Don't worry Allen' Lavi thought 'Even if you can't... I'll love winter for you'


End file.
